Raven's Soft Side
by InksanityPurple
Summary: My first Teen Titans One-Shot! The Teen Titans are fighting Dr. Light and a little girl ends up getting hurt in the process. Raven's secret soft side comes out when she has to heal the little girl. Mostly Raven and my OC but the others are mentioned. Rated K because only a couple of curse words were mentioned.


Raven's Soft Side

 **A/N: Hey everyone, CallaRaven97 here and today I'm bringing you a Teen Titans One-Shot. It's about Raven having a soft side (of course the story title mentions it). Ok, Summary Time: The Teen Titans are fighting Dr. Light and a little girl ends up getting hurt in the process, making Raven feel bad for her. Ok Summary Time over, that's all I'm going to tell you, you will have to read the story to figure out the rest. Now without anymore jaw-jacking from me, here's the One-Shot I promised earlier in the Authors Note. Enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans because if I did, there would be a 6** **th** **season and, Raven and Beast Boy would have ended up together.**

Raven's POV-

 _Why is it that every time I start reading a new book that the Towers Crime Alert goes off?_ I say in my head as I get up from my bed and teleport from my room and into the Common Room of Titans Tower. "Team. Dr. Light is at it again but this time he's terrorizing the movie theater instead of Titans Tower, we have to go and stop him", Robin says after I arrive.

This is the third time this week that Dr. Light has terrorized people and quite frankly, it's getting very annoying, having to wake up from a deep sleep or something just to kick his sorry ass. "Maybe Raven can just go four-eyed demon on him and he'll surrender quickly like he usually does when she pulls that on him", Cyborg puts in. "No that won't work, if she keeps doing that repeatedly then he will get use to it and we will have nothing to use against him that works that quickly like that does, we only have her use that when we are in a dire situation", Robin replies to him.

"Me and Cyborg could do the Beast Boy Blitz to distract him while Starfire gets the people to safety", Beast Boy says while munching on a tofu hotdog. "Yeah we could do that but it will have to distract him long enough for Starfire to actually get the people to safety before he spots her doing that and starts terrorizing her to get to the people", Robin says back. "How about I just send him to another dimension and we call it good", I offer. "Raven, why do you always suggest that when we have these meeting about him?" Robin says with a soft smile as he looks my way.

"Because it just might actually work and I have the perfect one for him already picked out", I reply to him. "Well we better get going if we are going to stop him", Robin said to all of us. We head towards the garage to get to the T-Car. "I'm going to fly and meet you guys up there, maybe if I hold him off long enough, he will stop terrorizing the people to fight me until you guys arrive", I say. Robin nods his head as he closes his car door. The T-Car quickly pulls out of the garage and I take off along with it. As I get closer to the center of Jump City, I see flashes of light and people skittering away in fear. I land on the sidewalk closes to the movie theater and look around for Dr. Light. It didn't take long to spot him since his light rays gave him away. He was standing on an flipped-over car and shooting light rays from the cuffs on his uniform. "How many times do we have to kick your ass to get you to stop terrorizing people Dr. Light?" I shout at him. He turns towards me and shoots light rays at me but I dodge them and they hit my previous spot. I hear a "Titans Go!" and a bird-a-rang flies past me along with Robin who had his staff raised high in the air ready to take a strike at the villain. I pick up the nearest car with my black energy and throw it at Dr. Light but he raises his hands and slices the car in half along with sending Robin flying towards me a moment after and we collide with each other.

He gets up first and holds his hand out for me to grab, I take it and he lifts me to my feet. "Thanks", I say to him, and "no problem", is his reply. Cyborg throws Beast Boy who is an armadillo, at Dr. Light but he deflects that but what he doesn't see is that I pick up a small semi truck behind him and pull it towards me. It makes contact and he is pinned beneath it. Seeing he has been defeated, he raises his wrists again and shoots towards me but I once again dodge and it hits one of the poles to the movie theater sign, making it fall down. I'm about ready to send him to that specially picked out dimension until I hear crying from behind. _Oh no._

I turn around to see a woman crying by the fallen theater sign and to my horror, I see a little girl who looked to be around 5 was trapped underneath of it. The little girl must have been hurt also since she was crying harder than her mother and I could feel the pain coming from her, being the empath that I am. I push past all the people that started gathering and kneel down next to the mother who looks towards me with tears in her eyes. "Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you and the others to move away while I pick up this sign off your daughter", I say to her. She nods her head, gets up and then gestures for the others to move.

I get up after and I raise my hands while saying "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and the sign is encased in my black energy and I move it off the girl and toss it at Dr. Light who is still stuck under the truck. The mother kneels back down along with me and picks up her daughter gently and holds her carefully to her chest. I look at the girl before turning to her mother. "Ma'am, I can heal her if you want me to, it's not a problem", I say to her. "You would do that for a couple of poor people?", she asks me with wonder. "Of course, I'm a Teen Titan and we keep the city and people safe", I replied back. I hold out my arms towards the mother gesturing for her to hand her daughter to me which she does and I set to work on healing her injuries.

Blue light comes out of my hands as I move them around the girls abdomen, healing the injuries. The mother and the crowd looked at me while I did it, which felt very weird to me since I didn't like to be the center of attention but I stuck through it. The girls face stops wrinkling from the pain signaling that I have healed all her injuries. I hand her back to her mother, who quickly takes her out of my arms and hugs her newly healed daughter in a bear hug.

The mother looks up at me and says "thank you for healing her, I'm very grateful for what you did, it meant a lot to me and her", I nod my head in understanding and get up to help the rest of my teammates. "So, do I send him into another dimension or are the police taking him to jail?", I say as I look at Robin. "The police are coming to take him to jail but maybe if you ask them, they just might let you send him to that dimension you picked out for him", Robin says while he smiles. "Oh! How about we all go out for ice cream after when this is over, sort of as a victory award?", Beast Boy offers. "The Cream of Ice sounds delightful Beast Boy, I want one that tastes like mustard!", Starfire squeals but quickly stops when she sees that everyone is giving her a funny look. "Um Starfire? I don't think they make a mustard flavored ice cream, the closest you are going to get would be butter pecan", Cyborg tells her. "Oh, that sounds delicious", she squeals again.

I feel a tug on my cloak and look down to see the little girl looking up at me with big blue eyes. "Can I talk to you?", she asks. I nod my head and turn back to my friends. "I might hang back for a bit, this little girl wants to talk to me about something", I say to them. They all nod their heads and turn around to head towards the ice cream parlor down the street. I kneel down to the girls eye-level and wait to see what she has to say.

"I wanted to tank you for swaving me Ms. Waven", she says as she looks at me with her big blue eyes and a big smile on her face. And what she does after, shocks me into not moving. She has wrapped her arms around me and her head is laying sideways on my chest. I'm still to shocked to move and since I'm a not really a touchy-feely type of person, it takes me awhile to warm up to the hug and I hug her back. "I'm glad I could help you, what's your name?", I ask her. "It is Hannah, Ms. Waven", she replies. "Hannah. That's a very pretty name for a very pretty little girl", I say back to her with a small smile.

"Tank you, my father gave it to me before he died the morning after I was born", she says sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that", I say back with equal sadness. "Can you stay awound longer Ms. Waven? I want to ask you some more questions". I think for a moment, "sure Hannah, I can stay for awhile longer. So what questions do you want to ask me?". She hugs me again then pulls back. "Where were you born?".

"I was born in Azarath", I say. "What's Azawath?", she asks back. "It's an alternate dimension, it's similar to earth but the architecture is very different", I reply. "Do you have a mother, father, and siblings, and what are their names?". "Yes I have both parents but I have no siblings". _Thank god for that last one._ "My mother's name was originally Angela but when she moved to Azarath, she changed it to Arella and my father's name is…Trigon", I was hesitant to say his name, hoping she doesn't ask about him. She seems satisfied with my answer and doesn't question about my father.

"Were you born wif that wed gem on your forhead and can I touch it?". "Yes I was born with it, it doesn't come off and I guess I could let you touch it", I say as I lean my head towards her. She reaches her hand up and starts to touch it, she even gently taps her nail on it, probably to see if it was actually real. "Why is your skin grey and why are you hair and eyes purple?". "My hair and eyes are purple because my mother has those also and they passed down to me and the reason why my skin is grey is because…I'm half demon, but I'm one of the good guys, I promise". "How are you half demon?". "My father is a full blooded demon and my mother was human, since she came from earth so I'm half human, half demon". _Please don't ask me anymore questions about my father, I hate him._ "Why do you always where your cwoak with the hood up and why is it blue?". _Whew, that was a close one._

"You're going to get a long answer for this one. Since I grew up in Azarath until I was 16, wearing a cloak was their style of fashion so it became a habit of me wearing it even when I arrived on earth. But there is also another reason why I wear it. My powers are controlled through my emotions, the more I feel the more power I release, making them unpredictable, so unpredictable that I could easily hurt someone by accident just by feeling even a little happy.

When I was about your age, I was living in Azarath, being taught be Azar on how to surpress my emotions, to not feel them and since I don't show emotion every well, I'm considered anti-social by some people and I think that if I wear my cloak with the hood up then people won't bother me and if people don't bother me then I won't hurt them accidentally with my powers and the reason why it's blue is because it's my favorite color. That's about as good as you're going to get from my answer, its kind of hard to explain", I take a deep breath after having to say all of that.

"Ok, just one more, you don't have to do it but can I try on your cwoak, it looks very comfy?". I nod my head yes and began to undo the clasp and take it of my shoulders then I place it over her shoulders and redo the clasp. She pulls it around herself, and snuggles into it. "Is it comfy?", I ask her smiling slightly. "Yes, very comfy and it is very warm", she says as she continues to snuggle it. "That's also another reason why I like to wear it but it's been kept a secret from my teammates, especially from Beast Boy, he would tease me non-stop about it but he probably wouldn't think it was funny for very long until I go Demon Raven on him and start chasing him around the tower", I say with a small mischievous smile. She is still hugging my cloak around her but I notice she is starting to dose off. Her head nodding up and down as she tried to stay awake but failed.

I picked her up in my arms and carried her over to her mother who had waited patiently with a smile, for our conversation to stop. I hand Hannah over to her and as I do that, Hannah wakes up. She asks her mother to put her down for a minute, which she does and Hannah then starts to undo the clasp but I stop her. "You don't want you cwoak back?", she asks. "No, you can keep it, I have a bunch more in my closet in my room so I don't mind, consider it as an early or late birthday present from me", I smile at her. She gives me that big smile of hers and wraps her tiny arms around my waist, this is the second time she's hugged me tonight and I don't mind this one, not one bit. I wrap my arms around her also.

She unwraps herself from me. "Good-bye Ms. Waven, tank you again for saving me", she says. "You're welcome, Hannah, maybe I might save you again sometime in the future", I say back to her. Her mother picks her up into her arms and also thanks me for saving her then turns around to leave. As her back turns, I see Hannah cuddling the cloak I gave her and waving good-bye. I wave good-bye back before heading towards the ice cream parlor to meet up with my teammates. When I got there, they were all sitting in a booth close to the window and they look up when I entered the store. They all had a curious look on their faces and I know they were going to start asking questions as soon as I sat down. I ordered a medium Dirt Sundae and when I sat down, they all started talking to me at once.

I held up one finger that signaled to give me a moment and they all settled down. "Ok, I know you are all curious about what she wanted to talk about so I'm going to give you a short summary. It's none of your damn business". I start to eat my ice cream and they looked like they were going to pester me to get what they wanted so I just gave them the four-red eyed stare and they quickly went back to eating their ice cream, which was mostly melted. "But I will tell you one thing, I made a new friend". After we left the parlor. I told my teammates that I had to get something and that I would be home soon. They all nodded but I felt their emotions and they were still curious when they turned and left.

I ordered a small bowl of cookie dough and another small bowl of chocolate. While the worker went to make my order, I say down by the window and pulled out a small piece of paper and pen then began write. By the time I was done writing, the worker returned with my order and I paid. I teleported to 45 Winchester Drive **(A/N: I made this up)** andwalked down the street until I came to a small apartment complex. I asked the bored looking, under-paid bellhop at the desk for what floor was apartment number 57 **(A/N: I made this up too)**. I rode the elevator until I reached the 4th floor and then searched fro apartment 57. When I was standing in front of it, I placed the paper bag that had the ice cream in it on the floor by the door along with the note. I knocked on the door and when I heard the door unlock, I quickly disappeared by turning myself temporarily invisible. But I didn't disappear very far, I was watching a few feet away. Hannah was the one who opened the door and she picked up the bag and looked inside. She smiled and quickly rolled the bag back up then proceeded to pick up the letter. She unfolded it and began to read it. She smiled again when she was done then started to look up and down the hallway for me but didn't succeed. She shrugged her shoulders which still had the cloak wrapped around them then walked back inside. I could kind of hear their conversation but not all of it. Once I felt that I had stayed around long enough, I teleported back to my room in the tower and proceeded to read my book from earlier.

 **A/N: So, how was it? I spent nearly five hours typing this. Since I'm on eastern time, I started at close to 12:45 and finished it at 5:46, my only company in my room while I was typing this were the annoying flying ants that wish they could marry my bedroom light. I named the little girl after my youngest niece, Hannah. I love her even though she can be a real pain in the ass, actually all my blood-related niece's are pain in the ass, I'm not trying to be mean or anything, this is just a fact. I might make another Teen Titans One-Shot but with just Raven and Beast Boy this time. So until I do make that One-Shot, it's good-bye for now. I hoped you enjoyed this.**


End file.
